Harry Potter's Life Is Great Repaid
by Silverangelsonata89
Summary: Harry Potter is an immortal vampire who goes back to the past in order to change it, by stopping the muggles from destroying them. In the process he has come back to enslave Albus Dumbledore to his will. He wants to make Albus pay for the life that poor Harry had to live through with the Dursleys,. Harry Potter X Albus Dumbledore Slave Bond, lots of M rated scenes. Male on Male.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

The world was a desolate place. Magic was disappearing. Humans with no magic had discovered the world of magic, and had decided that magic must be destroyed. A lot of individuals were dying because of this. People didn't realize that magic was needed in order to keep the world alive. The humans were afraid of the magicals, so they did what anyone else would do in this situation, destroy those that they found inhuman. The magicals were going into hiding because of all of this, some of them were doing more than this though, one such person was Harry Potter, who was well over three hundred years old, due to being bit by a vampire at the age of twenty. He and a group of magicals were trying to discover a way to go back in time before the muggles learned about magic, and maybe stop the muggles from destroying them all. Potter also had a second motive that was driving him as well. Ever since Albus Dumbledore had died, he had felt incomplete, not quite right. His magic always sang whenever Albus was near, and he knew this on a primal level. So now he wanted to go back in time in order to get Albus back. He also wanted to bind Albus to him so that way he couldn't escape him. He knew about him and Gellert, and he was jealous, very jealous. He thought that since Albus would never love him, that he would do the next best thing. So now with his forever best friend Herminie's, who was also over three hundred years old, due to recovering the philosophers stone, after the flamels died, and some others help, on trying to figure out a way to travel through time, they were on the verge of finding the answers to the mystery after one hundred years of study. As they were looking through books someone came running in with the answer, the last piece of the puzzle if you will. "Hey look" said one person, "I found something" Harry looked up and quickly took the book out of the guys hands, with vampire like speed, he read through it, and smiled. This was the last piece to the ritual that they had been looking for. He was so excited that he started getting the gitters. He showed it to Herminie, and she nods after reading it. Sadly they would only be able to send one person back in time. Once people heard this, they started arguing on who would be the one to go back. The question was taken out of their hands, however, when there was an explosion that rocketed the building. The muggles had found them. So now they all ran, Harry grabbing Herminie, and making a speedy retreat, leaving the rest behind, not having the time to save them all nor really wanting to, knowing that this timeline was on the verge of destruction anyways. So sadly the muggles who surrounded the building, killed all the magicals that were inside. The only reason Harry and Herminie got away was because of Harry's vampire speed. So when Harry thought they were safe, they started the ritual right away, it required a sacrifice, so Herminie volunteered to be it, Harry hated the idea, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. So as the ritual commenced Herminie felt her life force drifting away. It required a lot of blood; Harry was in the middle of what was known as a pentagon. It took all of Herminie, everything that made her, her. Once the ritual was over she was reduced to nothing, and the pentagon glowed red, then Harry felt like he got slammed through a meat grinder. He screamed, he screamed until he lost consciousness.

When Harry awoke he found himself in a forest, he was a bit groggy, but he got his bearings back pretty quickly. It took him a few minutes to figure out what had happened, but once he remembered, he smiled. It had worked; he was back in the past. He looked at himself, He still had his clothes on, but they were a bit shredded, so he would need to get some new ones, he had made it in one piece though. He then started to wonder where he was at, so he looked around again, and then decided it would be best to apparate to muggle London, so he did. Once he got there, he went into the leaky cauldron, he was shocked that no one was paying him any attention, but then he remembered that he wasn't the Harry Potter from this world. So then he went and looked around for a newspaper. Once he found one, he looked at the date, it was October 31st 1981. Right when he was taken to the Dursleys by Dumbledore, right when his parents were killed. That's just two of the things he would make Dumbledore pay for. So, he decided that he was going to get himself away from there, and raise him himself, as soon as he finds logging, and other things that are needed for taking care of a child. First he needed to go to Gringotts, so that he may have the financial part out of the way. So as soon as he makes his way into diagon ally, he heads straight for the bank. Once he is in the bank he goes straight to a teller, and asks for an inheritance test. The goblin looks down at him, sneers, gets out of his chair, and tells him to follow. When they get to a room, the goblin takes a piece of parchment, and a dagger, and tells Harry to drop three drops of blood on the parchment. Harry complies, and the parchment starts to fill up with information. Harry smiles when he sees what the parchment has to offer.

Harry James Potter

Parents – James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evens

Lord to the most Ancient and noble house of Potter

Godfather – Sirius Black

Heir to the most Ancient and noble house of Black

Lord to the house of Slytherin by conquest

Lord to the house of Gryffindor by blood

Lord to the house Peverell

Lord to the house Le Fay

Harry just smiled as he went down the list, once he was through reading it, he gave it to the goblin, and the goblin started to splutter. It took him a minute to regain his Barings, but once he did, he called in a goblin, and spoke to it in gobbledegook. Harry pretended not to listen, but he knew the language, and listened in. He politely waited until they were done talking, then he asked if there was a problem, the goblins then spoke in English, and told him that he was now there richest customer and that he would be taken to Ragnuk, the goblin king. Harry then followed the goblins into another room, where they made him wait for around twenty minutes or so. The goblins had to get him an emergency audience, and when they did, they dragged him into Ragnuk's room, which when Harry looked around, noticed that it was filled to the brim with guards and wealth. The goblin king was definitely making a very good and intimidating impression. He guessed in order to be the goblin king, you kind of had to. There was silence for a minute before the king finally spoke. He and Harry had a long discussion about his new status, and about how wealthy he now was. They also discussed the lordship rings, and the fact that he now had five of them, and one heir ring. Harry was then given the lordship and heir rings, which all combined on the right hand ring finger. They were then charmed invisible, and then the goblins surprised Harry, with the fact that they knew that he had to be a time traveler, because they knew that Harry Potter was only a baby. The goblins wanted answers, and since they cooperated with Harry so far, they thought it was only fair if he did the same for them. So Harry told them about his horrible past, and how he wanted to change it for the better. How he wanted the muggles to never discover the wizirding world again, that the disaster that it would cause would be horrifying if they did, and how he wanted to save his younger self from growing up with the dursleys. The goblins took some time drinking in the words that Harry meaningfully threw at them. The passion in his words was what got them understanding that this wasn't just some sort of sick joke. Harry even told the goblins that they had been wiped out by the muggles, throwing bombs and grenades into their caves, and the atomic bomb that went off in the middle of them. It was a nightmare waiting to happen. The goblins didn't know what an atomic bomb was, but the way Harry was describing it, they didn't really want to find out either. So the goblins decided to throw their lot in with Harry, they and their king decided that Harry might be the only way for the wizarding world to survive. That Harry coming to the past might be what makes the difference between a vibrant wizarding world, and a deceased one. So there next order of business was visiting the vaults. The goblins took Harry to each and every vault he owned, Harry removed a million galleons out of one of his vaults and put it in a bottomless and feather light bag, so that he wouldn't have to come back for awhile. He also looked at artifacts, and books, and other stuff that was in his vaults. He even found himself a wand that he could use that sang and released sparks when he touched it, choosing him as it's wizard. Once he was satisfied with his exploration of his vaults, they left the vaults, and went back into Ragnuks room. When they finally got there, Ragnuk had Harry sit down, so that they could get back to business. Ragnuk realized that Harry couldn't go running around with the name Harry Potter, because that would raise to many alarms, so Ragnuk had drawn up papers, and filled them out, creating a new identity for Harry. All Harry had to do now was to pick out a name. Harry read through everything quickly with speed that no human should have. He then picked out a name, calling himself James Evens. He thought that that would hopefully not stand out too much. So once they got the papers finalized, the goblin king singed it, one stack of papers going straight to the ministry, and one set staying with Harry, while another stayed with the goblins, making the name official. So now James Evens had one more piece of business left with the goblins, and that was housing. Where would James stay? The goblins pulled up several documentations, and they went over them. There were a lot of options for him to choose from. However, James wanted to be as close to his parents as possible, so he chose the Potter Ancestral manor, where his parents, and grandparents, and so on, lived before him. The goblins then provided James with a portkey so that he may find the location to his ancestral home, password being Potter Ancestral Home. As soon as business was concluded with the goblins, James grabbed the portkey, along with a few goblins, and they were transported to the Potter Manor Property, the goblins coming along in order to make sure the place was safe, and to update the wards if needed. When they arrived, they looked around, it was dark outside, around 8pm if Harry had to guess, and very foggy at that. Finally they made there way to the gates, which required James blood in order to open them, went inside and looked around, the castle was beautiful, Harry and the goblins stared at it for a full minute, drinking it in, before they headed on inside. Once inside, there were many pops, at least fourteen. They counted; there were fourteen house elves. The lead house elf spoke up right away. They were so happy to see a Potter again. Even though his name was Evens now, they somehow knew that he was a Potter by blood. The elves bowed to James, begging for work, and to be enslaved by James. They needed a new wizard to bond with so that they wouldn't die. James agreed immediately, and bonded with all of the house elves. He then told them to make this place livable again. They agreed immediately, going about their jobs, cleaning everything up to make the place a palace that a king could live in. The goblins went to work repairing and putting up the best wards that money could buy. Harry took his time exploring the place, seeing the pictures of his ancestors on the walls, looking at all floors, the bed rooms, the kitchen, the library, the dining room, etc. He was mightily impressed, especially with the library; he knew he was going to spend time in there. He finally found the master bedroom, and looked around. He found a picture of his parents, on one of the bedside tables. He studied it for a few minutes, just thinking about what ifs. He wanted a family, but he never truly had one. He was over three hundred and fifty years old, and he never had a real family, its kind of sad really. He vowed here and now to claim what was his, he would bind Dumbledore to him if it were the last thing he did. He wondered what he would do with Dumbledore afterwards. Probably things sexually related, against his will if he must. He would keep this to himself of course. He didn't want anybody finding out after all. He snapped out of his daze when a house elf popped in next to him. James looked around for a second, and realized where he was after a minute, he then told the house elves to leave this room alone, to not touch anything here. That it was special to him, and he wanted it to stay the way it was. The house elf complied. They both left the room afterwards, James keeping the picture, and going back to the front of the house. The Goblins were just about finished up when James made it back. He heard the goblins speaking in Gobbleegook, saying that the wards were up to par, and that they put up everything that they could think of to keep people that James didn't want there, out. They spoke to James then and told him just that. Afterwards James thanked them for a job well done, and the goblins left. Harry now alone, looked around, and just started wondering around the place again, noticing that the house elves had already made some progress. He decided to go out now to buy some actual clothes now that he had money, and then go and get Harry. He wanted to look presentable to the dursleys, so that way it would hopefully be easier to get what he wanted, if that didn't work, then he would just shove his wand in there faces, and force them to sign the adopted papers that way. Right now though, he just wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would go get Harry, and some new clothes. He should also make Harry his heir, so that way if he somehow died, which was unlikely, due to him being a vampire, Harry would be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A few days later, James headed out to Diagon Alley, leaving Harry at home with the house elves. No sense in letting Dumbledore or anyone else know that he was away from the Dursleys, it would just mean bad news for him. He heads over to Twifitt and Tatting, and when he gets inside, he starts picking out things for infants. As the lady that runs the place comes out from behind the counter. She instantly recognizes James, and asks him how he liked her product. He replied with a positive reaction. He liked everything that he got in the mail, and so now he wanted to have clothing for an male infant making up a story that his wife died, and so he's raising there baby alone. The lady gives him her condolences and helps him pick out a few items that she thought would go great on the baby. James also orders a few outfits, and asks them to be delivered to his fake address. He thanks her and pays for them, shrinks the package that she wraps them in, and leaves. When he does leave, he makes his way to the owlery, he needed an owl badly. He misses Hedwig, but he's not delusional enough to think that he would find her again now. It's twelve years to early after all. What he does find is a beautiful black eagle owl, which he buys for 12 galleons along with treats, and a cage, for another 15 galleons. He makes his way out of the owlery afterwards, with the owl on his shoulder, and everything else shrunken to fit in his pocket. Once they are outside, James tells the owl his address, and asks him to go there. The owl complies, and flies off. James watches the owl go until he can't see him anymore, and then turns around and bumps right into the person that he's been longing for the most. Albus Dumbledore just happened to be standing right behind him. James blushed, and apologized, trying to make a good impression. Dumbledore says that it is fine, that he didn't mean to startle him. They stare at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Finally Dumbledore breaks the ice, saying that he had never seen him around before and asked where he had come from. James gave the story that the goblins came up with, that his name was James Evens, that he was from America, was homeschooled, has four newts, parents are dead, etc. Albus was nodding sagely the whole time, saying that he understood. Thinking the entire time that he would be checking with the ministry records. Anyways, Once James was done speaking Albus started thinking about needing a defense professor because of the O the man just said that he got in defense, but wasn't sure that he could trust this man. Meanwhile James was looking at Albus like he was a piece of meat. He was running his eyes up and down the old mans body licking his lips in the process, oh he wanted that body writhing underneath him so badly, His hair splayed out in every which direction, tugging on his beard, and forcing his mouth where he wanted it to go. James's body started shivering just thinking about it. Dumbledore noticed the shivering, and asked if he was alright, oblivious to the thoughts of the vampire that was standing right in front of him. James nodded his head that he was fine, and smiled, he then turned around, and started to walk off, before he decided that he wanted to do anything else, but Dumbledore had other plans. Albus grabbed the vampires wrist, and asked him to wait, still not catching onto the fact that James was a vampire. James turned around wondering what he wanted. Albus finally told the vampire that he needs a new DADA teacher for Hogwarts, and that since he, according to the information that the vampire had just given him that he made an O on his newt, that he would be qualified to be the DADA professor. Albus then looked into James eyes trying to browse the surface of James mind, to no effect, practically begging him to take the postion. James felt the probe, and he was planning on punishing Dumbledore for this act of insubordination, as soon as he was under his thumb. James thought that this was to perfect for words, he would definitely be accepting, and hopefully he could get Albus alone at some point, and bind him to himself, kicking and screaming, if he must. Finally remembering Albus's question, he nodded and said that he would be honored to teach at Hogwarts, leering at him when he said that. Albus nodded, and thanked him, most profusely. He then invited him to come to the school in order to explore the castle, of course it was winter time, so it was strange that Albus needed a new teacher, but whatever, it's one foot in the door for James.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts James made a show of looking around, acting like he had never been there before. As they moved deeper into Hogwarts, there were moving pictures, and ghosts, and James just looked on in wonder his acting abilities superb. Dumbledore just smiled when he noticed how amazed James was with his school. Once they reached the second floor, they made it to the gargoyle, it jumping out of the way as soon as it saw Dumbledore. Once they were inside his office, Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, and James took one of the chairs that were in front of it. As they got comfortable, they started to make small talk, nothing of major importance, just some stuff about defense, like lesson plans, and all that drama, and maybe a bit about there lives. As soon as they were done talking, Dumbledore pulled out some paperwork, and handed it over to James, which James quickly went threw, and filled out. Once he handed it back to Dumbledore, it was now set in stone that he was the new defense professor until the end of the year. James finally asked the question that was solely on his mind, what happened to the last defense professor? Dumbledore looked sorrowful, saying that he had a heart attack right before Christmas break, and that that had killed him. James pretended to be saddened, but underneath he was so happy, he started thinking about all of the things that he was going to force Dumbledore to do once he belonged to him. He licked his lips, and put that out of his mind for now, he would think on it more later. So once everything was concluded, they shook hands, and Dumbledore lead James to a set of rooms that would be his for the remainder of the year. The rooms had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a walk in closet. It was quite nice for one person to live in. Of course, he planned on using the floo network, attached to his quarters, quite a bit, in order to see baby Harry. There was no way he was going to act like the Dursleys, and let poor Harry grow up without love in his life. So once Dumbledore left, James picked up some floo powder, and went straight to Potter Manor. Once he got there, he went to the nursery where he found baby Harry being fed by the Nanny elf. He smiled as he walked in. He didn't want to startle them so he announced his presence, the nanny elf turned towards him, and smiled. She then started telling him all of the stuff that she and baby Harry had done that day, which wasn't too much, babies couldn't do too much. He did notice that baby Harries Wardrobe came in though, much to his pleasure. He then noticed the clothing that baby Harry had on, and it was adorable, blue pajamas, with golden snitches running around them. James looked through the clothing, which the house elves must have picked up, and was very satisfied with all of the outfits. Once he got that out of his system, it was time to put baby Harry to bed. Once that was out of the way, James went to bed himself, tired from the day's activities.

School was starting in a couple of days, and James was just finishing up his lesson plans for the rest of the year. He stopped to think for a moment realizing he hadn't really put in the time to sit down and just think about how he was going to stop the muggles from discovering magic. He was just so busy with everything else going on that he completely forgot about that horrid situation. He wasn't even honestly sure how they had discovered it the last time, he just knew that they had, and that it needed to be stopped, if they were going to have any chance for survival. So now he was thinking about what he could do to change that. He decided that it was about time to make himself known to the ministry. He had five votes on the wizengamot, due to being a lord to five of the noble houses. He wanted to stay hidden, however, so he thought up a clever idea. He would use very powerful glammer charms that he learned in his last life, so that he may look like a different person, without anybody being able to see through them, with the rings switching houses, every time it's needed. James started creating personas that he thought might fit with each house and ring. He scrapped and burned a lot of ideas, some he built upon. Once he was satisfied with everything, he decided that he needed to make a trip to Gringotts. He had two things he needed to do while he was there. He needed to make baby Harry his heir, and he needed the goblins help in order to create these personas. So, James got all of the papers together, and headed over to the floo, taking a pinch of flew powder, and stating the name leaky cauldron, flaming there. Once he appeared, he headed to the back of the pub, and taped the bricks, gaining entrance to Diagon alley. James started making his way to Gringotts, when there was a commotion not even five feet from him. A building had just caught on fire, and not just any fire, but fiendfyre, and James saw a gang of thugs running out of it, with some stolen items, and the owner of the place running out of it after them, screaming for help. That's when James rolled into action. He started to put the fire out first, with a spell called freeze fire, they created this in the future in order to beat down the fiendfyre flames. Once he was done putting them out, he made sure that the shop owner was okay, and then started sniffing out the people who stole from the poor man. He decided that they weren't worthy of living and that they had to die. Before he could start his hunt though, the auras arrived on the scene, James cursed colorfully under his breath when he realized that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. The auras started questioning people and eventually even Dumbledore showed up. He walked up to him and started asking him what had happened, James told him that he would explain everything as soon as the auras came over here. Once they did, he explained what happened, and everybody was mightily impressed, including the daily prophet crew. There were some pictures taken, and some notes made, and then everybody eventually scattered, the auras being the exception. They blocked off the area, so that they may study it, and see if they could find the idiots that casted such a dangerous spell known as fiendfyre. Meanwhile, James and Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts because Dumbledore wanted to speak with him. James was really annoyed with the outcome, because he didn't get to do anything that he had set out to do today. So, once they got back to Hogwarts castle they went to Dumbledore's office, and took their regular seats. Dumbledore took a minute to gather his thoughts, and then he spoke. He told James that what he did out there was truly amazing, and that he didn't know that there was a counter curse to fiendfyre. He really wanted the young man to teach him the spell, but James refused, saying that it was a spell of his own creation. Dumbledore frowned, but just nodded in response, accepting that. Dumbledore knew that people who created their own spells tended to be very protective of them, unless the right price was offered. Dumbledore didn't know what that price was, but James did. He was imagining Dumbledore writhing underneath him. Begging to be allowed to cum. James licked his lips, oh yes he wanted every bit of what was right in front of him. He kept drinking him in. Strange that Albus doesn't notice, very strange indeed. He licked his lips again, before he realized that Albus had been talking. He shook his head, and replied with an intelligent huh? Albus then spoke again, asking if he was okay? James blushed, and spluttered unintelligently, yeah, way to go James, way to go! He finally got his bearings back, and made sure that Albus knew that he was right as rain. Even though he really wasn't, he was getting a hard on, and he really needed a cold shower, he just hoped that Albus didn't notice. James took a deep breath and smiled, he noticed, once he looked up that Albus was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. James couldn't decipher it, so he put it out of his mind, asking Dumbledore if there was anything else he needed. Dumbledore asked him a few more questions about what had happened in Diagon Alley, and then allowed James to leave. Once James was gone, Dumbledore started thinking really hard about James Evens, and what he viewed just now. When he was looking at him, he could see lust in James eyes. He tried to use leginimens, but this time there was a solid barrier there, and he couldn't glimpse anything from James's mind. He was wondering what this was about, surly he was thinking about something, he just wasn't sure what.

As soon as James left Dumbledore's office, he walked down the gargoyle, and went straight for his rooms. Once he made it there, he gave the password "open" in parseltongue, and went into his rooms. Once he was inside, he collapsed on the couch and started breathing deeply. He really needed something to do to keep his mind occupied; he just couldn't stop thinking about Dumbledore. His magic just sang to him, when he was around. He decided to get rid of his hard on, so he got up from the couch, and went to take a cold shower. Afterwards, he put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and with a robe over it to stay warm; he then started making plans so that muggles wouldn't find out about the wizarding world. He decided that time was something that he didn't have too much of, so he had to start now. Tomorrow he would hopefully be able to go and meet the goblins. He had impressed Dumbledore today so that was just a bonus on his part. He wanted to build up enough trust with Dumbledore in order to put him into a trap that he wouldn't be able to get out of until he was enslaved to him. Harry couldn't put a lot of his plans into action anyways until Dumbledore was under his thumb. He wanted to erase all knowledge of magic from the muggle born families. That means taking their children away, and wiping their memories clean of their children that have magic, and wiping the children's memories clean of there parents. That would help a lot. He also wanted to make magical creatures equal to non-magical creatures, so that they don't go to the human world looking for work. He then wanted to rebuild the ministry so that it isn't so corrupt. He also wanted muggleborns to be successful in the wizarding world so that they also don't try to go find work in the muggle world, endangering the magical world in the process. He had some other ideas, but those were the main ones he had come up with, the first one he thought was barbaric, but with the life he lived, he didn't want any more muggle raised magicals running around. James wasn't stupid enough to write any of this down, he didn't want someone busting in here, and finding this information, before he was ready to start the processes. He needed as much time and planning as he could afford. After a few hours of planning, and drinking a few butter beers, he heard a knock on his door. He looked up, and looked at the clock, it was late, so he wondered who it could possibly be. He went to his door, and swung it open. It was none other than Minerva McGonagall, and Fillius Flitwick. They just wanted to say hi, and to introduce themselves to there fellow college, and to let him know that if he needed any help that they would just be a floo call away. He thanked them for their generosity, and when they left, he shut the door; he was about to go to bed, when there was another knock on the door. James rolled his eyes, and went back to answer the door again. This time it was Albus, James was wondering what he was doing here, when Albus invited himself in. James looked at him then, this was the perfect opportunity for him to fuck Albus senseless. He closed the door, and waited patiently for Albus to take a seat on the couch, and start talking. He wanted to talk to him about his lesson plans, and to help James with them if he needed them. So James went and got his finally finished lesson plans for the rest of the year, and gave them to Albus, sitting next to him on the sofa, a little closer then necessary, making Albus just a wee bit uncomfortable. He ignores his discomfort though, and looks through the lesson plans. Albus was mightily astounded. He hadn't seen lesson plans for DADA like this in a long time. He just hoped that the quality of teaching is the same as what's on the lesson plans. James knew what he was doing; he had been alive for over three hundred and fifty years after all. Heck, he's even older then Dumbledore, much older. Once Dumbledore had finished looking at the lesson plans, he made a copy of them, one for his files, and the other for James to keep. He was about to get up, when James put a hand gently on Dumbledore's face, caressing his beard lovingly. Dumbledore was so stunned, that he didn't do anything for a moment, giving James a chance to turn Dumbledore's head to the side, so that they were both looking into each other's eyes. James started to move his lips closer to Dumbledore's, and Dumbledore was to astonished to do anything but to let it happen. They kissed, at least James kissed Dumbledore's lips, Dumbledore gasped, and James entered Dumbledore's mouth with his tong. He started to explore every crook and crevice he could find with his tong, Dumbledore finally blinked, and pulled back very quickly, eyes wide. James still had this lustful gaze, and a hard on to match it. He thought that Dumbledore looked beautiful. Even the way he was acting now, which was confused, and a bit upset. Once Dumbledore finally got his bearings back, he looked at James in a new light. He licked his lips, standing up, and just walked out of James rooms without so much as a look back. James was not happy with himself, he lost control, he shouldn't have done that, now Dumbledore probably hates him, and will do everything he can to avoid him. Damn, this is not the way he had planned for this to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have and sadly never will, I make no profit from writing this, as this is just for fun.

The next day, James was still down in the dumps, about how this whole thing played out with Dumbledore. He really wanted Dumbledore to trust him, but he just took that and threw it out the window. Just what he needed more problems and a headache. Finally he puts it to the back of his mind, and focuses on what he needs to do this morning. So, James heads for Gringotts, flooing to the leaky cauldron, heading out the back, and entering Diagon Alley. He hurries to the bank, not wanting a commotion to stop him like the last time. Once he gets there, he bows to the goblins, whom bows back, then steps inside. He goes up to the nearest teller, and the goblin recognizes him immediately as their richest client. He waves him on through, and another goblin takes him to Ragnuk. Once he makes it there, he is greeted by the king, straight away. The king asks what business he has with them and James takes out a bunch of paperwork handing it to Ragnuk. Ragnuk looks over the papers, noticing that James put a lot of thought into this. He realized that each ring belongs to a distinct person that James had created. The creations are very detailed; he finally asks what this is for, and James answers that he created these people specifically for the wizengamot, explaining that he didn't want people to know that he had all five lordships. The goblin smiles a nasty smile. He agreed with James, thinking that this was a great idea. He told James that he would get started on creating these identities right away. That he would let him know through owl when they were done. He then asked if there was any more business that he wanted to conclude today, and James replied that he wanted baby Harry to become his Heir. Ragnuk laughed at that, he was waiting for the moment when James would ask that, and specifically told him so. James smiled, and then the goblin drew up the paper work, and James filled it out and signed off on it, making it official. The goblin asked again if there were anything else he wanted, James thought for a moment, and then he realized that they never went over his shares that he holds. The goblin's eyes widened when he realized that it was true. So Ragnuk pulled out a file containing all of his shares from all five houses, and opened it. They had organized it, so that it would be easier to look through. Apparently, James owned shares from many wealthy places, muggle and magical. They went through them all, and Harry found out that he was a very wealthy man with magical shares alone, also because he owned muggle shares like Apple, and Microsoft, money in his vaults just keep piling up. After James was satisfied, he decided that it was time to call it a day, and left gringotts, but not before wishing a good day to the goblins, and praying for there good wealth, in which they did so in return. So, once James was out of the bank, he went and got some dinner at the leaky cauldron, and then went and got some ice cream at fortescue's. He gulped it down quickly, and then started wondering around Diagon Alley, he walked for a bit, just browsing around, until he got bored, and decided to leave, as he was leaving, he bumped into Serverus Snape, who was headed towards the apothecary, for potion ingredients. He apologized profusely, and all Snape had to say was watch where you're going. James narrowed his eyes, and asked what his deal was. Snape paused, looking around before apologizing, saying he looked a bit like someone else he used to know. Oh James knew exactly who Snape was referring to, James Potter. He wasn't stupid by any means, and he still remembered how he treated him in class all of those years ago. After that confrontation, Snape walked off, and James headed towards the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, returning to his quarters in Hogwarts, having some blood for dinner, thanks to a house elf, and going to bed.

The next few days have passed, and Dumbledore has been avoiding him with post haste. It saddened him a little, but he knew that he's was the one responsible, so he'll just have to deal with it for now. Besides the children are now coming back from winter break. There weren't many in the school until now. The school has now filled up with students, and everybody was now in the great hall. Dumbledore said a few words, and introduced him as the new professor of DADA for which there was a lot of cheering, and then told everybody to tuck in, food appearing on the tables. Everybody was eating peacefully, there was a lot of chatter going on, but it didn't bother anybody. There was no fighting, no bulling, or anything else of the like, so the beginning of the second semester was headed off to a good start. Once everybody was finished eating, they were all led to there common rooms by their perfects. This is when James accidently bumped into Snape in the hallway. He was kind of rude, but James wasn't expecting anything less. Snape just nodded to him, not really saying anything, went around him and left. James just tried to forget about it, and started heading to his own quarters, once he made it there he made sure that no one was around, and then hissed at the portrait in snake tong to "open" which the snake let him in without delay. Once he was in his rooms, he went straight for the floo, and threw some powder into it calling Potter Manor. He stayed there that night, and slept with baby Harry in his arms. Next morning he drank the blood the house elves made for him, and then went back to the school, he had to prepare for classes with fifth, sixth, and seventh years that day. So he had a lot to do. As soon as he made it back, he found his eagle owl, Jared, standing there with a letter. He fed Jared a treat, while taking the envelope from the owl's leg, he flipped it over, and it had the Gringotts seal on it. He knew it was safe, so he opened it, read what was on the sheet of parchment, and then put it away for safe keeping. He didn't know that the goblins could work so fast. They had already made his identities for him, for the wizengamot, it seems that they put off some of there less important duties so that they could get his done first, well that was very kind of them. He'd have to find some way to think them and their king for this. After this thought, he decided to start preparing for classes. He moved the desks out of the way because he wanted to start with the practical side of defense, the written portion, they could do for homework. The classes were actually quite fun to teach, the students seemed to enjoy the way he taught, and were making great progress. It also helped that he was teaching them everything that would be on their Owls and Newts for DADA, since he had taken both, and knew what would be on them. All three years were easy to teach, there were no problems with the subject, and eventually everybody got the spells that he was teaching them, and this was only his first day teaching. News spread around that the teacher was really good, and so the first through fourth years couldn't wait for their turn the next day to see what all the hype was about.

After a week of teaching, all of the professors got together in Dumbledore's office for a meeting. Albus wanted to know how everybody's classes were going. He started with Minerva, and moved through the line, everybody had only good things to say about their students. Eventually he came to James and he said that his students were learning at a good pace. That the ones who were struggling, were starting to catch up to there piers. The headmaster nodded once, not making eye contact, which annoyed James to no end, and moved onto Snape, who said that he was teaching a bunch of dunder heads that didn't know up from down. Albus just smiled and said that everything must be going good then. After the meeting was over, everyone made there way out of the office, except for Albus. James wanted to stay, and try to force himself on Dumbledore, but he remembered all of the pictures of the old headmasters all over the walls, so decided against it and got up and left. James was getting annoyed with Albus avoiding him, he wanted him badly, he needed him. He needed to fuck him senseless. He was getting a hard on again just thinking about it. He finally gave up on that thought for now, and went to his rooms to take another cold shower, he really wanted to just cum, but he wanted it to be inside Dumbledore, if he was going to do it. He was still a virgin, even after over three hundred years; he never had his way with, or forced himself on anybody. Once Dumbledore died, he never had any desire for sex anymore anyways. Now he had his chance, he would somehow make it happen, if it was the last thing he ever did. He realized though that this might not be the best time. He was thinking about waiting until baby Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter. That way, James has more free time to move about especially during the school year. He needed to plan this carefully after all. Finally he got to his chambers, hissing the word open, the portrait letting him in, and he went straight to bed, dreaming about Albus writhing beneath him the whole night.

A few days ago James received a letter from Gringotts stating that his five new identities were ready to be used. He just now found the time to go and visit the goblins. As he was walking into the bank, he bowed and waved to the goblins, and the goblins did the same to him in turn. He then made his way towards one of the tellers, and once the goblin saw him, waved him through the massive crowds, and told him to go on back. Another goblin told him to follow, and so he did. They made there way to king Ragnuk room; once they entered, he was seen to instantly. Ragnuk smiled once he came in, he was very happy to see such a familiar face. As soon as James sat down they started to discuss the identities, how they looked, their rings, everything about them that they could think of. They didn't want to forget anything so everything was written down. Once they had exact details on each and every persona, they went about creating the glammers. James introduced them to a bunch of the glammers that haven't been made yet; the goblins were amazed by the skill and aptitude, of those who created these glammers. The golblins even tested them, none of the spells that are suppose to dismember a glammer charm work on these glammers, which made them extra special in the goblins books. So they used these new glammers that the rest of the world didn't know about and constructed five new people out of them. They were goblin worthy, state of the art glammers when they were through. Once that was dealt with, they started to appear in wizarding affairs, rumors were spread about these five noble houses, that they weren't as dead as they were supposed to be. The Potter house ok, they might have missed someone potter, but come on, the other four? no way! That's what people were saying anyways. As soon as they appeared in the wizengamot and each took there seats, however, the rumors were known as truth. Everyone was excited to have the Lords to the houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Le Fay back. In fact people were already talking about marriage contracts. James was having fun fooling all of these people. They never even thought that all of these people that just appeared out of nowhere could be the same person, what idiots. He needed a few proxies so that he could be in more places then one, just incase they did catch on, the only problem was that there was nobody that could help him. He decided that he needed to free Sirius Black sooner rather then later. He would be a big help with the wizengamot. He would have to make a trip to fudge or whoever ran things now, give a donation, and hope that he would be able to get Sirius a trial. Remus Lupin might be another person that he could bring into the fold, he just needed to get James and Lily's wills read. Which he could do right now, now that he's thought of it, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. He could free Sirius that way to. So now he's in front of Raguk again, asking about James and lilies wills, and asking why they were never read. He knew that Dumbledore sealed them, just another thing to make Dumbledore pay for. Ragnuk said that the will, will be read in three days time at the ministry, in court room number six. He nodded and the goblins started preparing for, and sending out letters to people that might have gotten something from the Potter wills. Three days later, everybody including Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore were here for the reading of the Potter wills. Dumbledore looked as if he was fighting with something, and Remus just looked shy. Once everybody was seated, the goblin started reading the will for the Potters.

We are here for the will reading of the Potters, so listen up because I am only going to read this once. Everybody listened as his or her names were called.

To Remus Lupin – we leave ten thousand gallons

To Albus Dumbledore- we leave nothing

To Peter Petegrew- we leave nothing

He was our secret keeper. We decided at the last minute to change secret keepers because we thought Sirius Black was too obvious a choice.

To Sirius Black – we leave ten thousand gallons

To Severus Snape – we leave five thousand gallons.

To Harry Potter – We leave everything else.

Under no circumstances is Harry Potter to be left with the Dursleys. He is to either be left with the Longbottoms, Sirius Black – Godfather, or Remus Lupin.

Everybody, except for Dumbledore, that was in there was surprised when they heard that Sirius Black, mad convict, and supposed right hand of you know who, was actually an innocent man sitting in askaban prison. While Peter Petegrew, order of Merlin third class, was actually the man who killed thirteen muggles, and supposedly died at the hands of convict Sirius Black.

James and the goblins next plan of action after the reading of the Potter wills would be to get Sirius Black a trial, and to hold a meeting with Remus Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have and sadly never will, I make no profit from writing this, as this is just for fun.

A month had past, things were very hectic in that amount of time. What with the wizengamot, and trying to free Sirius, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed with it all. Right now though, James was grading papers, when he heard a peck on the widow seal. He looked over to see that it was an owl with something tied around its leg. He went to the window opened it, letting the bird in, and taking what was offered to him. He opened it up, after casting a bunch of spells to make sure it wasn't cursed, and read it. It was from Remus Lupin. It looked like he wouldn't have to contact him after all. He did wonder where he had heard about him though, since to his knowledge, they hadn't met yet in this time line. He wanted to meet at the leaky cauldron at noon the next day. He thought about it for a second, before he wrote yes on the back of the parchment, giving the owl an owl treat, before reattaching the letter to its leg, and sending it off. As soon as he was alone again, he was about to go back to grading when there was a knock at his door. He went and answered it wondering who it could possibly be. When he opened it, it was the last person that he ever thought he would see, Albus Dumbledore was standing there with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights. James just sighed, asking what he wanted. Dumbledore replied that he was checking in with all of the teachers. That he had sent him an invite to his office twice, and that he never got a response from him. James smiled and said that everything was under control, and that Dumbledore should be on his way. Albus sighed. He knew what this was about, and it was obvious that neither of them had come to terms with it yet. Albus spoke again, asking if he could come in. James narrowed his eyes, and then went on a tangent, explaining to Dumbledore that he had been avoiding him ever since there last encounter in his chambers. So he decided to deny entry. Dumbledore became a bit upset, he knew when he wasn't wanted, so head bowed, he asked one more time. Explaining that he wouldn't be here unless it had to do with the school board. James raised an eyebrow at that. Asking why Dumbledore decided to leave that out to begin with. Dumbledore had no excuse; he just looked down, not wanting to look James in the eye. Finally, James put a hand under Dumbledore's chin and raised it up. Dumbledore flinched; he didn't need another repeat of what happened last time. He just needed to talk teaching. James removed his hand after a minute and invited Dumbledore inside his chambers. Dumbledore was a bit nervous, he wanted to get this over with quickly and leave. So as soon as they're seated across from each other, there conversation takes up about forty-five minutes. They talked about the progress of the students, which ones are his best. What he is teaching each year. How he thinks there going to do on there OWLS and NEWTS, etc. Once they were finished, Dumbledore and James stand up from their seats. James walks up to Dumbledore, while Dumbledore pulls out his wand. James stops moving, and Dumbledore starts to leave. He thanks James for the chat, starts to turn around, which was his mistake, and heads for the door. Once he was at the door, he feels arms encircling him, and a body pressed up against his back., while he was pressed against the door. James licked his ear, and Dumbledore shuddered. He then felt one of his nipples being grabbed through his robes, while his earlobe was being bit. Dumbledore gasped, leaning his head back before realizing what he was doing, He finally lifts his wand up and casts a spell that sends James packing and crashing into the sofa. James recovers quickly, but pretends to get up on shaky legs. No sense in telling this man that he is a creature, he would just get himself killed. Dumbledore however is already gone, when he looks up. James shakes his head, and picks himself up the rest of the way, fangs coming out, and grinning the entire time.

The next day James got ready to meet Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a pullover sweater, in order to keep warm. No reason to flaunt his wealth, were his thoughts. So after he got ready, he started heading to the Leaky Cauldron. Once he got there, via floo, it was 11:58am. He started looking around, when he finally spotted Lupin in the back corner of the bar, sitting at a table, drinking a butter beer. He made a beeline for that table and coughed to announce his presence. The werewolf looked up instantly, and instantaneously thought he was looking at James Potter. He sucked in a breath, and got a better look at him. He finally started noticing some differences; Green eyes, which looked a lot like Lilies, more tamable hair, no glasses, etc. He finally stood up, and asked if he was James Evens. James confirmed this for him, and then Lupin asked if he had any relationship to Lily Potter nee Evens. His eyes widened at this, and that was all Lupin needed. Lupin then went to explain that Dumbledore told him that there was a new Evens running around Hogwarts, and that he was a professor, so naturally, he wanted to know if there was any relation between them. That this is the reason for the invite. Lupin then offered for James to sit down, and so they both took a seat and started chatting for a bit, talking about this, that, and the other. Eventually, the topic of Harry Potter was brought up. James didn't know if he could trust Lupin not to run to Dumbledore yet, if he told him that he had baby Harry, so he just kept that to himself. Although, James did hint at the Dursleys, and said that that was probably where young Harry was. After he mentioned this, Lupins expression became horrified. He jumped up so fast, James thought his head was going to fly off of his shoulders. James told him to calm down that he was making a scene. Lupin stared at looked around for a moment before nodding and sat down once more. Lupin wanted to know who would place young Harry with Lilies awful sister and oaf of a husband. James just smiled knowingly. Saying that he wouldn't believe him if he told him. Lupin started to demand answers, so James told him. Lupin couldn't believe what he had heard, Dumbledore? Really? No way! He thought that James was lying, but when he looked into James's eyes he realized that he was telling the truth, but just to be sure he had James swear on his magic and life, and once he didn't kill over dead, he couldn't deny it anymore. The next topic was Sirius Black. Lupin was really upset with himself for turning on Sirius for a crime he didn't commit. He really wanted to apologize, and make up with Sirius, and go back to the old times when they were buddy buddy, best friends, etc. He was begging James to get him out of askaban as soon as humanly possible. James said that he's doing everything in his power to free Sirius, and that he wanted him out to. That he wanted Harry away from the Dursleys as much as the next person, and that this was the only way that he found to do it. Lupin just nodded thanking him profusely. After a few more minutes of chatter. James asked Lupin a serious question, in which Lupin gave James his full attention. First of all, he asked Lupin to choose between Harry and Dumbledore, Lupin opened his mouth to say that he never would, but James just put up a hand stopping him from saying anything, saying for him to just think about it for now. He didn't need an answer right away. He decided not to tell him anything else until he decided, except for the fact that Dumbledore has done a lot of things that go against everything that he is suppose to stand for. That if he chooses Dumbledore that he could forget about being apart of anything in the future, but if he chose Harry's side, then he would have to take a magical oath to never betray Harry's secrets, and then he would be let in on a lot. Lupin just nodded, and so after the meeting was concluded, they both shook hands, and went their separate ways.

A month had gone by and finally Sirius Blacks Trial was ultimately here. It took a quarter of a million gallons to get things moving quickly, but to James Evens, that was just pocket change. The trial was held in courtroom ten. All of the wizengamot were there; it was a very crowded place. Everyone was chatting, waiting for the accused to get there. Eventually everyone quieted down when Sirius Black came in surrounded by two dementors and in chains. He looked awful. It wasn't as bad as last time, since he stayed in there for less than a year, but still, his eyes were still haunted, his hair was ratty, his clothes were all cut up and dirty, he really needed a bath to. Finally they put him in the chair in the middle of the courtroom, chains wrapping around his arms. Once the dementors left him, they got started. The Purebloods who were former Death eaters all tried to get him put back in azkaban without a trial; one of the main ones being Lucius Malfoy, one of the worst death eaters. Finally Dumbledore banged his mallet and everybody shut up. They started the trial, Sirius Black was egger to be allowed to take veritaserum, he voiced it like ten times before they finally gave it to him. They asked him some simple questions to start with, like what is your name, and what is your date of birth, which he responded with Sirius Orion Black, and November 3rd 1959. Next they asked him if he was the Potters secret keeper? His response was No! This got everybody talking. There was a lot of outrage, and the voices were picking up. Finally Dumbledore banged his mallet again and everybody quieted. Next they asked him who it was, and he answered with Peter Pettigrew. When they asked why this was, Sirius said that he thought that him being secret keeper would be too obvious, so he convinced them to switch to Peter instead. The next question they asked was if he killed Peter Pettigrew, and a dozen muggles by blowing up the street. Sirius's reply was a definite no. He explained that Peter screamed that he had betrayed James and Lily, then cast a blasting hex on a gas main, cutting off his pinky finger afterwards, then transforming into his animagus form, a rat, and running off down a storm drain. After this line of questioning, they gave Sirius the antidote, released him from his binds, a free man. Everybody started going about there own way, mostly talking about what had just happened. The first thing Sirius did when he got free was to start asking where baby Harry was. James Evens was at this event, and went straight up to Sirius before Dumbledore could get his hands into him. He introduced himself and asked if they could talk in private for a moment. Dumbledore came on up right after him, also asking Sirius for his time. Sirius was about to speak to Dumbledore first, but James said that he insisted, that he was first, and that it would be rude to refuse. Sirius just started looking at both of them for a minute, before James subtly casted a privacy charm with his fingers. He then asked if he wanted to see baby Harry. Sirius eyes widened at this, he was about to start yelling and screaming at James, but James realized this and said two simple words, Petunia Dursley. Sirius gasped, and then nodded. The privacy charm went away, and Sirius said that he'd speak to Dumbledore in a minute. Dumbledore frowned, upset that he didn't get his way, but tried not to let it show. So James and Sirius walked out of the room and went a corridor or two down, making sure no one was around before James put up privacy charms there were unheard of. Then he cast an animagus revilo charm just to make sure there were no bugs anywhere, when he was satisfied he told Sirius that he had Harry, and that he took him from the Dursley's who were treating him very poorly. That when he found him there, he needed a diaper change, that he was starved, that he was basically living in filth, just like well Sirius was when he was a prisoner in Azkaban. He also told him that his room was the cupboard under the stairs. With each word said, Sirius was becoming more and more furious. He wanted to go beat those muggles to a bloody pulp. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to know who put poor Harry there in the first place. He finally asked who put him there, and that's when Harry lifted his wand, scaring Sirius a bit. Harry then swore on his life and magic that Albus Dumbledore put Harry there. Sirius thought that this was some sort of sick joke, but then he remembered the vowel James just made, and that clinched it for him. He was not Dumbledore's number one fan anymore, not that he ever was, but still. Finally he asked if he could see Harry, and James said that he could see him if and only if he swore on his life and magic not to reveal Harry Potters secrets. Sirius agreed instantly, but he didn't have a wand. James now having a spare, pulled it out and handed it to Sirius, Sirius then made the vowel. Afterwards, James told Sirius to hold on tight, and then they apparated to Potter Manor. Once they were there, Sirius recognized the place at once, He then turned towards James, and asked/demanded, you're a Potter? James just smiled and lifted one eyebrow, basically asking what do you think? Sirius gasped, and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. Once they were inside, Sirius looked around in wonder, and some nostalgia, he missed this place a lot. He was so happy to be here again. Once he was done reminiscing, he finally asked where baby Harry was, James immediately led him to the nursery, where they found Harry and the nanny elf playing with a teddy. Once Sirius saw Harry he rushed to him, picked him up, and twirled him around. He was so happy to see him. Harry recognizing him said pafoo, James and Sirius both laughed at this. The fun had to end though because James said that Sirius needed to bathe before he let him play with young Harry anymore, saying that he just wanted to prove that Harry was safe. Sirius agreed, not wanting to make Harry sick. So they left him with his toys and the elf, and Sirius went and bathed. While James went to the kitchens and had a glass of blood. It took a few hours, but finally Sirius appeared, and he looked a million times better. The only thing he needed now was a new wardrobe, so that way he wouldn't be wearing his clothes. Once Sirius was in the living room, he looked at the drink in his hand, and started asking about it. He knew it wasn't wine, or beer, so what was it? James fangs lengthened in response, and Sirius just nodded. He then stated that James was a vampire, and James also nodded. There was slience for a few minutes, as Sirius put things together, blood, he was drinking blood. From what he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to ask either. After all, he gave him back Harry. So yes, he didn't want to piss the guy off. He finally sat down, and started asking James all kinds of questions about himself. James answered each question truthfully because of his oath to keep Harry Potters secrets. Even though he was now James Evens, he was still Harry Potter, so when Sirius finally got around to asking where he had come from, James planted a bombshell and said the future. Sirius nodded and started to say the future, but then he paused, and looked at him in confusion. The future? Wait what? He then asked who he was again. James looked at him seriously and stated that his real name is Harry Potter and that he has come from the future to try and rewrite it, because if something doesn't change then magic will die out because of the muggles going to war with the magicals. He then pulls out his wand and swears on his magic that all he just said was true. Sirius gaps at him, at a loss for words. James waves his wand and casts a lumos, Sirius to sputtering and just stares at James, or what he now new to be Harry Potter his future godson. He had so many questions that he didn't know where to start, that's when he said, so that's how you knew about the Dursleys, how did they treat you? James told him that they treated him horribly, and that's why he rescued himself from them. Sirius just nodded, trying to come to terms with everything. He also wanted to know what happened to himself in his time, which he replied that Bellatrix Lestrange casts a spell at him that sends him through the veil of death, and that's how he died. Sirius was saddened by this, he vowed to not make the same mistake twice. He was also mad that Bellatrix was the one to kill him. He eventually got his bearings back though, and asked another question, did Harry in his own time ever find love. James just shook his head no, and he told the truth also, that once Dumbledore died, he had no interest in anybody anymore. Sirius just nodded, and asked, so you're gay? Which James just nodded, and said that he guessed. He told his godfather that he had kissed a few girls and how they all felt so wrong. Sirius just laughed at this, and James smiled, he was happy to have his godfather back. He had missed him very much, remembering in his last life that he was the only family that he had ever had. Finally Sirius asked a very personal question, he wanted to know how he became a vampire. James looked at him for what felt like the longest time before answering. His eyes glazed over as he told his story. At the age of twenty he was turned. He was in knockturn alley conducting some hush hush business, when there was a commotion outside the building he was in. He went outside, to find out what was going on, apparently there were some vampires causing trouble for some of the people that were out at that time. So being the stupid Gryffindor he was, he started to fight the vampires. He was able to take a bunch of them out, but one got behind him, and knocked his glasses off of his face. Once he couldn't see, they took advantage of that, taking his wand from him, and holding him down, in the process. Some of them wanted to just off him, but a couple of the vampires were amazed by the fight that he had put up, so instead of killing him, they gave him there curse. They turned him, drinking his blood, then forcing him to drink from them. He lost consciousness afterwards, and when he woke up, he found himself in a sewer. That's when he started noticing the differences that were his senses. He didn't need glasses anymore because he could see without them, his hearing was so amazing that it kind of hurt at first. He also found out that he was a lot stronger then he was before to. He wanted to drink blood so badly also. He had to learn to control himself all on his own. It took him the best part of five years but he learned, he learned everything he could about being a vampire, without any help from other vampires. He even learned things that other vampires probably hadn't, like hiding his fangs so that he looked like a regular human being. Most vampires couldn't do that. He eventually ended his story, and started to focus on Sirius again. Sirius just sat there listening to the entire thing. He was amazed that James was that disciplined, that he could come back from something like that, he wasn't sure if he could do the same, especially without any help from anybody. Once that was out of the way, Sirius asked one more question, he wanted to know how old James really was, and James responded that he was three hundred and seventy three years old. Sirius just laughed, stating that he was older then Dumbledore, which James nodded to. After they got that out of their systems, they both smiled at each other, and decided that this was the best time to go and see baby harry. Once they got to Harry's room, Sirius started playing with him, turning into Padfoot and giving baby Harry a piggy back ride. James just sat down against the wall and smiled, Happy to have his family back again, now if only Lupin would agree to his stipulations; they could all be a family then.

The next day, James left Sirius and Harry to it while he went back to Hogwarts via floo. He needed to prepare for classes, with the first through fourth years that day so he had a bit to do. He was about to go to his classroom when there was a knock at his door. He was a bit annoyed to be interrupted at this time, he almost didn't answer, but the knocking became insistent, so he did, and surprise, surprise. Albus Dumbledore was the one knocking at his door. Dumbledore looked frustrated, he was wondering what this was about, when he remembered that Albus wanted to talk to Sirius the day before. He wasn't going to give any clues about being aware of what Albus wanted though. So he stood there, waiting for Albus to speak, finally he did, asking about Sirius, and wondering about his whereabouts. James just said that he didn't know the answer to either of those questions, and he had assumed that as soon as they had parted at the ministry that Sirius had went to talk to him. Boy he was a good actor; he would have to pat himself on the back later. Albus was saddened that he knew nothing. Albus decided to leave before James could do anything to him, but then remembered that he had one other issue that he wanted to discuss with James about. He needed to understand why James felt that it was necessary to sexually assault him every time he came here. He wasn't sure if it was just him, or if he did it with everybody. Albus was very worried at this prospect. He didn't want sexual assaults happening to the students here at Hogwarts. He also didn't want to talk about this while standing out here in the hallway, so he invited himself in. Once they were sitting down in there regular seats, tea in hand, Albus addressed this issue, asking the question, and regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. James put his tea down as soon as he heard the question. He got up, and moved around to the couch that Albus was sitting on, making him very uncomfortable. Albus swallowed, as James put a hand on his chin, rubbing his thumb against his lips, and turning Albus's face to where they could make eye contact. He told Albus that he didn't care about the kids in the school, that the only person that he had eyes for was him. Albus's eyebrows rose, and he stood up, not sure how to take his admission. He decided to leave before things could heat up. James didn't stop him; he just looked on sadly as Dumbledore left, thinking about what ifs.

A few more months went by, and school term was ending. The fifth and seventh years were taking their OWLS and NEWTS. Dumbledore hadn't spoken to him for months, and baby Harry and Sirius were doing great. A few weeks ago Lupin appeared, and had announced his choice as well, and he had made the right one. He made his oath to keep Harry Potters secrets, and was instantly afterwards allowed into Potter manor, to see baby Harry and Sirius Black, Everybody was happy, and Lupin was let in on the time traveling secret as well. He even became a proxy for James at the wizengamot, taking over the Gryffindor seat. So now they just needed three more people so that they would have five, no, six votes on the wizengamot thanks to Sirius taking up his Lordship. So now summer was practically here, the students were getting on the Hogwarts Express, and being shipped home. Everybody was happy to be out of school. James's teaching career was over due to the fact that his contract was over, so now he had to wait until baby Harry got his Hogwarts letter, in order to see Dumbledore again probably, great, that means he would have to wait until Harry was eleven years old. Harry was only barely two years old. So yes it would be awhile before he saw him again. He had forever to wait, unlike Dumbledore, who just kept on ageing. He wanted to make Dumbledore his now, but like he decided before, he would wait, he had no choice now. He finally turned his thoughts to other things, like what he was going to do with all of this spare time that he now had. He could probably go ahead and start putting some of his plans into action. First of all muggleborns weren't really muggleborns at all. They were just descended from squib lines. He decided that he would research a way to give squibs there magic back instead of trying to be inhuman and remove the children from there parents lives completely. If that didn't work though, then he would have to resort to the option that he really didn't want to resort to. He was also making great progress with the wizengamot. He was basically the person that was making all of the votes right now, people wanted to impress, all six houses, so most of them put in there lot with James, still not realizing that it was Harry Potter that they were voting with. Dumbledore wasn't having a good time anymore. People were taking James's side now instead of Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's support was waning quickly, and it was frustrating him to no end. Another law passed that Dumbledore tried to veto, but there was almost a unanimous agreement, that creatures, whether dark or light, should have equal rights as regular witches and wizards had. James fought very hard for this, and was very pleased with himself once he saw the results of his labor spring forward. He was also excited by the prospect that another law that he had been working on had also passed, and that was that there had to be a set amount of half bloods and, muggleborns that worked at the ministry, he wanted equality in there numbers, and with more jobs opening up for muggleborms, he was hoping that the muggleborns would leave the muggle world for the wizarding one completely. He also reminded himself that muggleborns were just descendents of squibs. He decided to work on this next.


End file.
